Season 6 Episode 3 : Copilot EN
by hyperfraise
Summary: International flight n 627 crashes after a strange attack causing him to dislocate. The Fringe Divison from the redverse has to solve the case.
1. Chapter 1

**Shot of a flying plane. Night. In the cabin, the seatbelt light is turned on. Hostesses inform the passengers that the aircraft is going to meet some turbulences. One of them panicks. He is the same man as the one in the pilot if the tv show.**

 _He quickly pulls out a briefcase from which he extracts a seringe in order to take an insuline shot. Near the window, his neighbour tries to calm him down._

PASSENGER 2 : My friend, it's just an electrical storm.

PASSENGER 1 : I understand.

PASSENGER 2 : We're not flying through a vortex, ok ? We're not gonna get ambered in flight.

PASSENGER 1 : Of course, yeah.

PASSENGER 2 : Here, gum ?

PASSENGER 1 : No, thank you.

 _He opens his briefcase again and grabs a metal instrument, tall as a pen. He unscrews some parts and screws some others. The device continuously glows red. Then green, green, green, and red. He panicks even more and gets up._

 _He struggles to move forward in the shaking corridor. An alarmed hostess is after him, urging him to sit down. Lightnings brutally change the colours of the scene. She grabs him by the arm, he turns backs, with a terrified face._

PASSENGER 1 : We're all gonna die !

HOSTESS : Sir, please sit down ! You're scaring the other...

PASSENGER 1 : You don't understand, you've gotta pull...

 _He stops and gapes at the show before him. The seats are trembling. Many objects are shimmering. An seatbelt here, a pillow there. All begin vibrating just like when an objects crosses the frontier between universes. Soon, the whole other end of the cbain is afflicted._

COPILOT : What the hell is happening over here ?

PASSENGER 1 : You've got to land this plane, now !

PILOT, behind : What is he talking about ?

COPILOT : Calm down, sir...

 _He looks behind the frightened man. The other half of the plane is shimmering._

PILOT : What's going on ? Answer me !

 _He triggers the auto-pilot. The copilot slowly turns his head._

COPILOT : ...

 **Shot of the plane from outside. It flys peacefully, with the whole end half shaking and glowing. The image begins vibrating just like when we cross to the other side. When it happens, the end half of the aircraft stays, without the first half, and starts to fall.**

 **Red Opening.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Redverse department of Defense. Walternate, Bolivia, Lincolm Lee, Alt-Charlie Francis are present along with still military. They are all looking the typewrite linked to the one of the other universe. Walternate is writing.**

BOLIVIA : What are they saying ?

WALTERNATE : They are asking about he scope of the damage. (he speaks out loud what he writes) "Weakened strcture. Intermediate vortex potentiality twice or thrice a weak sicne two months. Non negligeable space-time ripples identified in over a hundred different resorts.

 _They wait._

LINCOLM : This isn't convenient...

WALTERNATE : They're answering. "Similar effect, though less severe on our side."

 _Silence._

CHARLIE : Well ?

WALTERNATE : Haven't they got something to tell us ? (he writes) "Nothing to declare ?"

 **Blueverse. Peter and Olivia are at Liberty Island, in front of Walter's damaged window. They're observing the other universe's division's reactions. Peter speakswith Broyles on the phone.**

PETER : They don't seem happy.

 **Bronx's typewriter store. Astri and Broyles are sitting in front of the special typewriter. Other agents are here. Broyles writes.**

BROYLES, on the phone : I supposed so. (he writes) "Nothing attempted here. But the machine is at threatened."

 **Alt-department of Defense.**

WALTERNATE : They say the machine is threatened.

BOLIVIA : Join the club, buddies.

WALTERNATE : "Same on our side. First half of a plane crashed near the island last night."

 _Silence._

LINCOLM : It's far too slow !

WALTERNATE : They're answering. It's the other half for them. They want to share a file about this.

CHARLIE : How will they do ?

BOLIVIA : Don't we at least have the possibility to transfer data ?

WALTERNATE : "We have to find a way to communicate fast."

 **Typewriter store.**

Broyles looks at Astrid and sighs. He writes : "Agree".


	3. Chapter 3

**Alt-Fringe division. Charlie, Bolivia and Lincolm enter. Everyone's very busy. THey're heading towards Bolivia's office.**

LINCOLM : This is preposterous. We're facing a high level terrorist threat, and we can'teven communicate !

BOLIVIA : How did we use to do ?

LINCOLM : The machine acted as a bridge. But we can't risk toutching it.

CHARLIE : I've missed a lot a things...

BOLIVIA : Shouldn't have gone building your tan when there was action. You're already really dark.

CHARLIE : You're unfair.

BOLIVIA, smiling : I'm the boss, it's my job.

 _They enter her office._

CHARLIE : I would have returned, what, one month earlier, and I had the job !

LINCOLM : I could have had it as well...

They both look at him, amused.

CHARLIE et BOLIVIA : No.

BOLIVIA, turning the table on : Very good, gentlemen. I want all you can find on this plane. get me a lead, and quick.

CHARLIE : Stop bragging...

 _He leaves the room. Lincolm stays._

LINCOLM : You think they're gonna bind the two universe back ?

BOLIVIA, mockingly : No idea. Why, you wanna go back ?

LINCOLM : No, of course not. But I wonder how we're gonna solve this. There must be someone, somewhere, who has managed to communicate with the other side without this ancient device.

BOLIVIA : I'll deal with that, lincolm. Go back to work.

 _He frowns, with a smile._

BOLIVIA : Not easy screwing your boss, eh ?

LINCOLM, leaving : Damn right.

 **Near Alt-Astrid, still in a military uniform. Charlie and Lincolm are here. All around, screens are showing information drafts on the flight 627's incident, testimonies, and calls to information.**

ALT-ASTRID : It seems like an anomaly hit the plane in flight. Our data show that the last half of the device was detached without any trace. Those events remain unaccounted for.

LINCOLM : In my universe, they reported that this half had hit the ground. Would it be possible that someone attempted to make only half of the plane cross over while it was flying ?

ALT-ASTRID : Seems highly improbable.

LINCOLM : As improbable as Liberty Island being the target ?

ALT-ASTRID : No, even more. What you're describing would require a knowledge absent in both worlds, as far as we can tell, and would imply that a massive machinery was implanted on the plane.

CHARLIE : Which we didn't find ?

 _Silence._

CHARLIE : What. Did they find anything ?

ASTRID : Nothing as big, but a small and strange appliance was find in the remains of the structure. Neither it's origin or any familiar mark could be identified. It's stilll being processed.

LINCOLM : Something in the black box then ? Hem, I mean telecommunications on board ?

ASTRID : Satellites indeed report something weird. A passenger on the flight forced open the door of the cabin, and commanded the pilots to land the plane in urgence.

CHARLIE : Who's to say it wasn't a scared tooty woody ? Musn't have been all calm up there...

ASTRID : We haven't got more data. But it is a probabilistic singularity.

CHARLIE : You weren't able to identify the guy ?

ASTRID : Not through recordings. But we might have isolated his corpse. He wasn't seated when the turbulences occured, and nothing indicates that he is a flight intendant. His corpse is also being analyzed. That's all we know.

CHARLIE : Thanks agent Farnsworth.

ASTRID : Sirs.

 **Charlie and Lincolm are sitting at their neighbouring desks. They're both on the phone, like many others around.**

LINCOLM : No, M'am. If you don't have information you can't call this number :

He hangs up, quite nerved

CHARLIE, hanging up as well : Caucasian man, passenger on the flight. A couple a tourists saw him receive a luggage from two arabic individuals. Satellites traced their origin to a storage unit on Front Bay.

LINCOLM : That's your lead ?

CHARLIE : Got anything better ?

LINCOLM, taking his coat : Well said. Let's go.

CHARLIE : Taking risks, aren't we ?

LINCOLM : Don't get cocky. It's when you say these kinds of things that something bad hits.

CHARLIE, leaving : Don't worry, nothing will explode.

 **Violins blast, glyph screen : apple with light on to upper hand corner.**


End file.
